I Hate You, I Love You
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Godzilla may have met his match when he meets a monster who is every bit like him. Will these two monsters end up killing each other? Godzilla/OC
1. Mystery Monster

_Hey-O! Welcome one and all to my first Godzilla fic! I own nothing except my monster. On with the story!_

* * *

A boat carrying fishermen was traveling down the river, heading to the ocean. The Kitakami Michinoku Traditional Dance Festival was coming up soon and preparations were starting. The city of Kitakami, Iwate was being decorated. Events were being prepared. Costumes were being made.

The fishboat reached the bay and dropped its nets. The men talked among themselves as their nets dragged behind the boat trying to catch as much fish as they could. The men laughed as they discussed their plans for the upcoming festival.

Their merriment was cut short as a high pitched roar echoing through the air. The fishermen walked to the edge of their boats trying to find the source of the noise. The roar echoed again as the boat suddenly stopped. The men ran to the back of the boat when they saw it looked like the nets were straining to hold up.

"Pull them up!" the men said. "Pull the nets up!"

As the nets were being pulled back onto the boat, the hitch pitch roar turned into a loud shriek. Instead of coming up, the nets were being pulled down.

"Something's pulling the nets!"

The high pitched roar echoed once more as the nets continued to be pulled. The fishermen looked at the controls trying to figure out what was going on. The mean at the stern of the ship looked at the water to see the roiling and growing more violent. The loud shriek echoed once more as a blinding light flashed from the sea. All the men yelled and fell back as the ship rocked violently as the engines exploded.

As the ship started to sink the men screamed as they saw something large rise up from the water. It had the net on its head as it struggled to get it off. It turned to the boat and gave a loud roar, swinging its tail, smashing it onto the boat, killing all, if not most of the men on board.


	2. Steve McGarrett

Steve McGarrett sat in his office in Hawaii. He was a young navy detective trying to work his way up the ladder to earn a spot on the best unit on the force. So far he was working private cases and such, trying to prove he could handle anything.

"Steve."

He looked up to see Chin Ho Kelly, another detective, tossing a file onto his desk.

"Have you heard about that incident in Japan?" he asked.

"What incident?" Steve asked picking up the file.

"A fishing boat off the coast of Japan was destroyed by something. Survivors claim it to be some kind of monster."

"Monsters in Japan?" Steve asked looking at the information. "Why has this case been brought to us?"

"Just keep looking", Chin said. "The case is open for anyone who wants to take part in it."

Steve watched as Chin and left. He sighed and looked through the file. He thought Godzilla was the only monster in Japan, according to all the reports. Where did this new one come from? Steve went through the files reading the statements the survivors gave, noting the description of the so-called monster.

The survivors described the monster with purple-gray skin. It had large dorsal fins going down its back. Whatever it was sounded a lot like Godzilla. But where did this monster come from. If it was another Godzilla, why did it wait till now to appear?

Steve looked through the files and found a poor picture of the supposed monster. His eyes widened when he saw the monster's silhouette. He could swear he saw something like that before in Hawaiian reports. Steve got up and looked through old file, trying to look for the one he was thinking of. It may explain where this monster came from.

Chin came back inside holding another file. He looked at Steve with a smile.

"What do you think about this case?" he asked. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Chin", Steve said. "I think I know where this thing came from."

"How?" Chin asked.

"I'll explain later", he said. "I'm going to take on the case. I'm going to Japan."

"Japan? Are you sure?"

"If I'm right, this information might help the Japanese get rid of this thing. I think I know what we can do with it. Chin, how would you like to come with me?"

"Me?" Chin asked. "Go to Japan?"

"My Japanese is not up to par", Steve said. "I'm going to need a translator."


	3. Godzilla Meets His Match

The people of Kitakami were in a frenzy. They were both excited and scared at the same time. Ever since the incident in the bay, the people were wondering if continuing with the Kitakami Michinoku Traditional Dance Festival was a good idea. They weren't sure if the monster would come out of the bay and attack.

It didn't matter what the people thought. The day of the festival had come and the people were celebrating, or at least trying to. Half of the town was in temples, praying for the festival to be kept safe. Music played loud enough to be heard all over the city.

"Do you think we'll be safe?" the people asked. "Will the festival go without problems?"

The people tried to ignore their worries as they watched the dancers in their beautiful costumes. This day wasn't for fear and paranoia, it was for celebrating tradition. The people watched and soon forgot about their fears. The festival was going well and there seemed to be nothing that could go wrong.

The happiness was cut short as the ground began rumbling. Everyone looked around in fear trying to figure out what was happening.

A loud explosion caused the people to look up.

"Godzilla!" they screamed.

The people ran screaming as Godzilla walked into the city. He roared loudly as he watched them. He was sleeping in the bay, but the loud music woke him up. The city broke one of the rules everyone knew not to break: never wake a sleeping monster.

Godzilla roared as he let out a breath, letting his atomic breath burning everything it touched, the fins on his back glowing with each breath he let out. People screamed in fear and pain as they ran, trying to get away. Godzilla walked through the city, his large, green-grey feet, leaving large footprints, and his tail swishing back and forth, destroying buildings.

He stopped as he heard a high pitched roar coming from the distance. The people of Kitakami screamed as they saw another monster come into the city.

"Kaiju!" the people screamed feeling trapped.

Godzilla stood up as he laid his yellow eyes on the second monster. She had purple-grey skin, closely resembling his own. Her tail swished back and forth, destroying the buildings. Her fins on her back were just as large as his. She was slightly smaller than him though. Burning cherry blossoms floated in front of her, giving her almost a beautiful look in the burning light. The monster's green eyes lifted up as she saw Godzilla for the first time. He stood over the burning city, the fire making him look menacing. She let out a high pitched roar as a greeting.

Godzilla roared back in anger. What was this monster doing here? Japan was his territory. This monster was trespassing on his territory. He walked toward the monster his hands reached out in front of her, looking to start a fight. The female monster growled and held her hands out, walking toward him, engaging into a fight, making the people watch in fear.

The female shrieked as Godzilla breathed his atomic breath at her, making her back away. She growled and let out her atomic breath at him, making him back away as well. Godzilla looked at her surprised. He had never met another monster with the same power as him. He roared and swished his tail, knocking her to the ground. She roared as Godzilla came to attack her. She raised her arms up, using her claws to scratch at him. The monster swung her tail, trying to knock him off of her.

Godzilla growled as he rolled off her. The female monster shrieked as she turned and headed back to the water. Godzilla roared and followed. He was not done with her. The city of Kitakami was left in ruin.


	4. Umiko

Steve and Chin stepped off the plane when they reached Japan. They were shocked as they looked around Kitakami. Half of the city was obliterated to nothing but ruins. The decorations from the festival hung in ruin.

"What happened here?" Steve asked.

"It must be that monster we were told about", Chin said. "Unless they were doing some bomb tests, nothing else could've done this."

Steve looked around in disbelief that something like this could happen. He and Chin went into the car provided by the Japanese officials and drove to the meeting place that they were supposed to go to discuss the problem and the solution. Steve and Chin looked around, looking at all the destruction.

"I can't imagine something like this happening back at home", Chin said.

Steve nodded as he drove. The road was bumpy as they drove over large holes. They patterned the ground, almost like footprints. How big was this monster? Steve parked the car in front of the ruins of the Michinoku Folk Village building.

"Are you ready for this presentation?" Steve asked. "You'll need to translate for me."

"I'm ready for anything you ask for", Chin said pricking up his briefcase.

The two of them walked to the door and bowed to the guards, showing them the proper Japanese respect and walked inside where dozens of officials stood around the table, discussion the situation in Japanese.

"What are they saying?" Steve asked.

Chin looked at the officials and listened in on their conversations. The men talked in Japanese trying to assess the situation.

"They have more than one monster on their hands", Chin said. "They say the monster Godzilla has returned to Japan."

"Godzilla?" Steve asked. "I thought he was long gone?"

The men continued talking in Japanese. Chin listened to their conversation, translating for Steve.

"This new kaiju is Godzilla's double. Has all of his attributes and everything. The men said it came out of the water and returned to the water. The people call the monster Umiko. It means Child of the Sea."

The officials turned as one of the men started showing recorded footage of the festival from the day before. Steve and Chin watched the grainy shaking footage of Godzilla attacking Kitakami. The camera turned as a second monster walked into the land, destroying the city as well and getting into a fight with Godzilla.

"That's the same monster!" Steve said.

The men turned and looked at him confused. Chin looked at him also not understanding what he just said.

"This Umiko is not from Japanese waters", Steve explained as he pulled the files from his briefcase. "Early this decade, nuclear explosions were being tested off the coast of Hawaii. During that time, sightings of a large monster in the sea have been reported."

As Chin translated for the Japanese, Steve pulled photos out of the file showing the exact same monster.

"Umiko is not a Japanese monster. She's American."


	5. A Second Encounter

Godzilla growled softly as he slept. He was living on an island off the coast of Japan alone in peace. It was nice for him. The island was quiet, nothing ever bothered him. He loved his life on the island, even if he was alone. Godzilla growled softly sleeping in peace.

Umiko swam to the shore of the island. She had been swimming ever since she and Godzilla first fought. She hoped she had lost him. Umiko was exhausted and wasn't in the mood for another fight. She walked out of the water and walked on the sand, ready to go to sleep. As Umiko slowly walked across the beach, her large footsteps pounded into the ground, making a lot of noise.

Godzilla growled and opened his eyes. What was going on? He felt the ground shaking and heard the ground rumbling. Was there an earthquake or something? Godzilla got up and walked around the island, trying to figure out what was there. Did another monster make its way to the island? Godzilla roared loudly. As if having his territory invaded wasn't bad enough. Now his privacy was being invaded as well.

Umiko walked into the trees as she looked around the island. It looked like a pretty nice place. She couldn't see any other animals anywhere so she didn't know if she was alone in the place. As Umiko walked around the island, she could hear rumbling and felt the ground shaking beneath her feet. She heard a load roar echo over the wind and stopped walking. Godzilla was here on the island with her. But why? She hoped he wasn't looking for a fight.

As Godzilla roared, the shaking and rumbling stopped. He looked across the way to see the monster from the other day looking at him. What was she doing here? Trying to take his home away from him? He heard the humans gave this monster a name, calling her Umiko. Godzilla had never heard of a name like that for a monster and even had to admit it was a pretty name.

Her name didn't matter. Umiko was still trespassing on his home and she needed to be punished. Godzilla roared and walked toward her with his arms out. Umiko looked at Godzilla and roared weakly. She was in no mood to fight. All she wanted was to rest. What did she need to do to make him understand?

Umiko looked at Godzilla as she simply just collapsed to the ground. Godzilla looked at her confused as he just walked to her. He leaned down growling as he looked at Umiko. The female monster laid in the sand softly breathing as she looked up at Godzilla. She didn't growl, she didn't roar, she just looked at him. Umiko wanted to rest and she wanted a truce to be called between her and Godzilla. Umiko softly growled as she looked away and closed her eyes.

Godzilla looked at her not knowing what to think. He watched Umiko lay at his feet as she went to sleep. What was he going to do with this female? He wanted to punish her for trespassing on his home and his territory, but she had no interest in fighting at all. He had never met a monster like her. Godzilla softly growled as he got up and walked back to his cave.


	6. Miki Saegusa

The Japanese officials looked over the map of Japan trying to figure out what they were going to do if Godzilla and Umiko came back. They weren't sure what weapons to use against them. If Umiko was anything like Godzilla, she wasn't going to be taken down as easily as they thought. The officials spoke to each other in Japanese trying to come up with a plan, throwing out all the suggestions they had. They looked at Steve for a plan.

"What are they saying?" Steve asked.

"They're asking if you have any ideas how to stop the monsters", Chin answered for him.

Stephen looked at the map and the figurines of tanks and airplanes that sat on the table. No one had any idea when or if Godzilla and Umiko would return but they needed protection around Japan 24-7.

"I assume you already have half of the army based on the beaches?" Steve asked.

Chin translated the question to the Japanese who replied in Japanese nodded and pointing at the map.

"The general says yes, they have soldiers guarding the beaches and they have part of the navy surrounding the seas, as well as bringing a couple ships into the river to guard this city", Chin translated.

"Very good", Steve said looking at the map.

He looked to see if there were any islands or masses of land close to Japan that the monsters could've gone five miles off the coast of Japan, there was at least one small island that looked habitable for the monsters.

"What's this place?" Steve asked pointing to it.

Chin asked the Japanese officials and got a short answer.

"They call it Birth Island", he answered. "The officials say it is an uninhabited island in the pacific that contains underground uranium deposits."

"And these monsters were created from nuclear chemicals that could make them feel home on the island", Steve said.

"I think we can help you in getting rid of at least one of the monsters", Chin said in Japanese to the officials

"What are you thinking?" Steve asked.

"We're testing these nuclear bombs back at home", he explained. "Imagine the breakthrough and the advantage our country will have when American scientists learn of the life they created with these new weapons."

"Chin, you're seriously not suggesting we capture Umiko and take her back to Hawaii with us, are you?"

"I'm not doing it for money or glory", Chin answered. "I'm suggesting we take her back with us so the scientists can experiment on her and see what they did to create her. It would be good for us in case the Russians ever start a war with us."

Steven rubbed his temples. Chin had to remind him of the Cold War tension between Americans and the Russians that was happening back at home. Before he could say anything, a young woman rushed into the room.

"Hello", she spoke in English. "Sorry I am late. I had to come in from Tokyo."

"Who is this?" Steve asked.

"Forgive me", she said bowing to him and Chin. "I am Miki Saegusa. I believe I can help the two of you with this problem."


	7. Affection

Umiko softly growled in peace as she swam in the lake. The island was very peaceful. No wonder Godzilla made it his home. She growled softly and swam in the water. It was a nice change to be in fresh water instead of salt water.

Godzilla softly growled as he walked to the lake. He needed a swim to help relax. He let Umiko stay on the island as long as she didn't disturb him. Godzilla stopped when he saw Umiko already at the lake. He watched the fresh water roll down her scaly body. Umiko growled softly with what looked like a smile on her face. It looked like she was trying to sing.

Godzilla shook his head and roared at her to get out. It was his turn to go for a swim. Umiko looked at him and roared back. She didn't have to get out. she lived on the island too. She could do whatever she wanted. Umiko swung her tail into the water, splashing Godzilla with water.

He growled softly and walked into the water. Umiko growled softly and swam to the opposite side, away from him. She continued growling, almost trying to sing. Godzilla was growling as well. Her attempts to sing were annoying him.

Godzilla growled as he swung his tail into the lake, splashing water onto Umiko. She turned and growled at him. Umiko took a deep breath and let out a blast of her atomic breath, heating up the water to a boiling point around Godzilla who quickly got out. Godzilla roared at her, but she just turned away and growled, trying to sing.

He took a deep breath and let out a black of his atomic breath, heating the water to a boiling point. Umiko shrieked and got out of the water. She turned and roared at Godzilla. What was his problem? Couldn't he have just shared the lake? She didn't want to fight with him. Godzilla roared as he stopped toward her, looking for a fight. Umiko back away, trying to tell him she didn't want to fight.

Umiko shrieked as she stepped backwards, accidentally tripping over her tail. Godzilla saw her and tried to move, to avoid tripping over her, but he couldn't stop in time. He tripped over Umiko and fell on top of her. Umiko and Godzilla opened their eyes to see their snouts were touching. They looked at each other, not knowing what to think of this.

Godzilla was confused. Umiko was not attacking him, but why? If it were any other monster, they wouldn't waste this opportunity to attack. Umiko looked at Godzilla, and couldn't help but look deep into his yellow eyes. She could see the pain and loneliness he had felt for so long.

Umiko purred deep in her throat. Godzilla couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was purring, it was a sign of affection. Umiko liked him? she continued purring as she gave him what looked like a smile and licked his cheek.


	8. Umiko's Thoughts

"So what exactly are we doing?" Steve asked as he, Chin and Miki got into the helicopter.

"Miki says she's a psychic", Chin explained. "She wants to go to Birth Island and see if there's anything she can do before we take any extreme action."

Miki spoke to the helicopter pilot in Japanese. The pilot looked scared and tried arguing with her. Chin argued in Japanese, making the pilot do his job. Steve and Chin buckled up and looked out the window. As they flew, they got a better view at the destruction Godzilla and Umiko caused throughout the city.

"So what excatly do you plan on doing?" Steve asked as they flew toward the ocean.

"I plan to get inside Umiko's mind", Miki said. "I want to see why she came from America to here."

"After that, we can take her back to the states with us, right?" Chin asked.

"You realize you're asking for trouble by doing this, don't you?" Steve asked. "Umiko is uncontrollable. She's 400 feet tall. "How do you expect us to bring her to the states where she'll just destroy us?"

"We'll get that figured out", he said.

The helicopter left Tokyo Bay and flew out to the ocean to find Birth Island. The island was fairly far away from Japan to make sure the monsters would stay away. Miki looked out the window to see the helicopter approaching the island quickly.

"Now all we have to do is find Umiko and we can see what she wants", she said.

The helicopter circled the island trying to find the female monster. So far, all they could see were a lot of mountains. They were not sure where Umiko could be hiding on the island. She could still be in the ocean for all they knew.

"Hey, look", Chin said pointing at the island.

Steve picked up a pair of binoculars and looked through them to see what Chin was pointing at. He could see what looked like Godzilla and Umiko standing by a lake, looking at each other.

"Looks like they might start fighting again", Steve said.

He continued looking at them and was surprised to see they weren't going to fight. Instead Umiko pressed her snout against Godzilla's, looking at him.

"Umiko is happy", Miki said,

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"Umiko is feeling happiness", she said. "She does not want to fight with Godzilla."

"Okay, so what was she doing in Japan?" Chin asked.

Miki continued looking at the monsters. Godzilla growled softly as he kept his snout pressed against Umiko's. She growled softly in return and pulled away, curling up on the ground to go to sleep. Godzilla looked at her before turning away to go to his spot on the island.

"The monsters no longer see each other as enemies", Miki said surprised. "Umiko and Godzilla share a likeness for each other.

"But what was Umiko doing in Japan?" Chin repeated.

"Umiko left the waters of Hawaii to get away from the explosions", she answered. "Umiko was frightened from all the explosions and fled to safer waters."

"And what attracted her to land?" Steve asked.

Miki continued looking at Umiko, going into her mind.

"The music", she answered. "The monster likes music and the festival attracted her to the land."

Chin wrote all the information down. The pilot spoke in Japanese, telling them that they were running low on fuel and had to turn back. Now they needed to start planning on capturing Umiko.


	9. Attack on the Monsters

"You all understand the plan, right?" Chin asked. "Instead of using cannons and missiles to attack the monsters, we shoot them with chloroform. This will knock them out, giving us a chance to capture Umiko and take her back to the states."

"Remind me why I'm letting you do this again?" Steve asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The sake of science and a chance to beat the Russians", he answered.

"You will not hurt Umiko, will you?" Miki asked. "Umiko is frightened of the explosions in your country."

Chin didn't answer. He was busy helping the soldiers replace all their weapons with chlorofoam. Steve sighed and turned to Miki.

"I can't guarantee that the monster won't be hurt", he said. "But you should know I don't want her back in the states. I think she should stay on Birth Island where she could do no harm."

She looked at him and nodded slightly. Although Miki didn't want the monsters anywhere near people, she did not want to see them get hurt. Umiko was an innocent monster, trying to find peace in the world. From what they saw, it looked like she may have found it with Godzilla.

* * *

Umiko growled with a smile as she playfully hit Godzilla with her tail. He growled softly and hit her back. The monsters looked at each other with affectionate stares. Umiko purred deep in her throat as she stepped closer to Godzilla.

She leaned in to press her snout against his. Before they could touch, an explosion blast at their feet. Umiko shrieked and backed away. Godzilla roared in anger. Both monsters looked up to see fighter jets coming toward the island. Not far from the shore, battleships were coming toward the island.

Godzilla roared in anger and gave a deep breath of his atomic breath. Umiko looked at him, watching as he fought off the annoyances. She looked at the jets that were coming closer. She gave a high pitched roar and gave a deep breath of her atomic breath, destroying some of the jets.

The fighter jets and the battleships fired at the island. As Chin ordered, their missiles and all other weapons were replaced with chloroform. Umiko and Godzilla roared as bottles of chloroform hit their bodies. It didn't matter how big they were. With the amount of bottles hitting them, the fumes were going to make them lose consciousness.

Umiko shrieked as a jet fired, hitting her square in the face. Godzilla roared as he watched her fall to the ground. She growled softly in fear as she watched Godzilla try to fight off the jets that were still attacking. Umiko tried her best to stay awake but the chloroform kept coming.

The last thing she saw was Godzilla falling to the ground, the fumes finally getting to him. Umiko growled weakly as her eyes closed.


	10. Goodbye Godzilla

Godzilla growled softly as he started to move. He didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was the military attacking him and Umiko. Godzilla growled as he opened his eyes. He was still on Birth Island, but when he looked around, Umiko was gone.

_So this is goodbye now, you turn to leave me,  
I want you though_  
_I don't want to cry but the tears come streaming,  
I miss you so_  
_Somewhere in the world you might find the answers you're looking for  
I'll be waiting here where your journey's over,  
come back once more  
_

He roared loudly, calling out for her. Godzilla roared looking around the island. Umiko was nowhere to be found. He growled sadly as he looked around. He was completely alone. Were the humans able to kill Umiko? If they did, why didn't they kill him too? Godzilla roar out, trying to call out Umiko if she could hear him. He growled softly as he looked down, trying to figure out what to do. As he looked down, he could see the marks in the sand.

_I'll be sad and lonely too until we're back together again,_  
_close my eyes and I think of you now and then, my friend_

Godzilla looked at the sand to see the footprints of the humans. He could see Umiko's body was dragged off the island, to the water. Godzilla went into the water to see if she was in the ocean. He swam around the shore, trying to find her. He looked at the bottom of the ocean floor to see marks. Umiko was dragged along the bottom of the ocean. He followed the trail, seeing it led out to the open sea.

_Goodbye now Godzilla, goodbye now Godzilla,  
until then_  
_Take care now Godzilla, take care now Godzilla, my old friend_  
_Sayonara till we meet again_

Godzilla was going to find Umiko and bring her back with him.

* * *

Steve sighed as he paced back and forth. He looked at the back of the ship watching as they towed Umiko back to Hawaii. So far the monster hadn't woken up as far as they knew. There had been no problems as they dragged Umiko on the bottom of the seabed to Hawaii.

"Hey."

Steve turned to see Chin with a cigarette in his hand. He rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Take that thing somewhere else", he said.

"Relax", Chin said. "Nothing bad's going to happen. If Umiko wakes up, we can just put her back to sleep."

"What about Godzilla?" Steve asked. "You don't think he's going to come and reclaim her? Animals fight for their mates. You should know that."

"You're paranoid, Steve", he said. "We hit Godzilla with enough chloroform to keep him down for days."

"What about Umiko? What's going to happen when she wakes up? Are you sure she won't break free?"

"We can chain her down and put her in a cage big enough for her."

Steve rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Chin to continue smoking. He looked down at the water, continued to watch the ship tow Umiko.

* * *

Umiko growled softly as she started to wake up. She felt chains wrapped around her feet as well as her tail. She opened her eyes to find herself in the ocean. Where was Godzilla? She looked around the water and roared, trying to call for him.

_Now you're far away, I will keep a picture locked in my heart_  
_I'll remember moments we've shared together while we're apart_

Godzilla was nowhere in sight. She didn't know how far away she was from him. Would he even come for her? They spent most of their time fighting. Did he ever care about her? She was the one who came forward first. But Godzilla must've cared. The last thing she remembered seeing was him fighting off the jets and losing. Was he dead?

_I'll be sad and lonely too until we're back together again,_  
_close my eyes and I think of you now and then, my friend_

Umiko roared sadly. She wanted to be back with Godzilla. She didn't care about what the humans were going to do to her. If they were going to kill her, she would let them. Umiko wanted to be with Godzilla even if it meant dying.

_Goodbye now Godzilla, goodbye now Godzilla,_  
_until then_  
_Take care now Godzilla, take care now Godzilla, my old friend_

_Goodbye now Godzilla, Goodbye now Godzilla, until then  
Take care now Godzilla, take care now Godzilla, my old friend..._


	11. Caged Up

Everyone was surprised when they brought Umiko to Mokoli'i, off the coast of Oahu. The large monster was not putting up a fight, almost as if she were surrendering herself to the humans. Chin was the only one who didn't seemed concerned.

Steve watched as the cranes from the ship dragged Umiko out of the water and onto dry land. He looked at her and noticed how sad she looked. As Umiko was taken away, she opened her eye and looked at her. She growled sadly and closed her eye, just letting the humans take her wherever they were going.

"Our work here is done", Chin said. "What do you say we go back on our island and get back to our real work?"

"Something's wrong", Steve said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"The way Umiko is acting", he explained. "Something's wrong with her. She's not fighting to get away. She's laying there looking half dead."

"Whatever's wrong with her, the scientists can take care of", Chin said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Chin headed back to the ship. Steve turned and watched as construction workers started to build a cage around Umiko. She just laid there on the ground, letting them. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to die and be with Godzilla again, wherever he may be. Umiko growled sadly and just watched the people build the cage to keep her locked up like a wild animal.

She closed her ears as the tools banged and drilled against metal. It was very loud and it was making her very unhappy. Umiko missed the peaceful quiet sounds of Birth Island. It was home to her.

Steve looked at her, feeling bad for her. He knew it was a bad idea to bring Umiko here. Who knew what was going to happen when she came to her senses? Steve turned away and followed Chin to the ship.

* * *

Godzilla growled as he swam through the ocean. He didn't know where he was going. He never been to this part of the world before. The only way Godzilla knew he was going the right way was from the marks along the seabed.

He was getting tired. He had been swimming for over a day with no rest. Godzilla couldn't stop until he found Umiko and brought her back to Birth Island with him. He growled and continued swimming through the ocean.


	12. Monsters in Hawaii

Steve sighed as he stood on the ship going back to Honolulu. He still had that nagging feeling telling him taking Umiko and leaving her on Mokoli'i was wrong. He saw the sad look in her eye and knew this was just torture for her. He didn't know what the scientists were going to do to her, if their experiments would hurt her or not.

"This was a great job", Chin said. "I bet this will help boost our careers. Keep this up and we'll be promoted to the 5-0 division."

Steve looked at him and looked away still feeling unsatisfied. As the ship approached the mainland, they could see people trying to evacuate the area.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"You don't know?" the people asked. "There's a monster attacking Kona Beach. We're going to safer grounds."

"A monster?" Chin asked. "How many monsters in the world are there?"

"This monster was large", someone said. "Over 100 feet tall!"

"No, it was much larger than that!" another argued.

Steve watched as the people argued. In the distance, smoke and fire could be seen from Kona. He turned back to the people.

"What was this monster doing?" he asked.

"It came out of the ocean!" the people said. "It made a terrible sound and fire came from its mouth!"

Steve looked at the people and turned to look at Chin who was staring at the smoke and fire. The people screamed as they heard a roar echo across the wind.

"It's Godzilla!" Steve said. "Didn't I tell you something like this would happen? He's come for Umiko!"

Chin said nothing and just looked down in shock.

"You brought this to Hawaii", Steve said. "You know this could cost you your job."

He sighed frustrated trying to think of what to do. Umiko was going to double the destruction when she came to her senses. There was something that had to be done to get these monsters off these islands.

"Chin", Steve said. "Go back to Honolulu. Get everyone you can to bring Godzilla here, away from the city."

"What are you going to do?" Chin asked.

"I'm going to fix what you started", he answered.

* * *

Umiko sighed and growled softly as she just laid in the cage. The humans were just looking at her, writing notes. They treated her as a nothing but a lab subject. She watched the humans poked and prodded her with needles getting information they wanted.

"The creature shows extraordinary levels of radiation", the scientists murmured.

"What part of the creature's anatomy would you like to study first?"

Umiko closed her eyes with a sad growl. The scientists were keeping her alive. She was never going to see Godzilla again. Just as she thought of him, everyone heard that familiar roar. Umiko opened her eyes and looked around. The scientists looked around scared, never hearing that kind of sound. The roar came again.

Godzilla had come for her. Umiko lifted her head and roared, trying to call him.


	13. Release

Umiko was roaring and shrieking as she pulled her chains. Godzilla was there in Hawaii. She had to get back to him.

"The subject is trying to break out", the scientists panicked. "We need to sedate her quickly."

"No, don't!"

Steve came running into the lab with tools to cut the chains on Umiko. She growled at him, thinking he was just there to hurt her. He was one of the humans that brought her there. What reason did she have to trust him?

"It's okay", Steve said. "I'm here to help."

Umiko growled as she watched him. Steve pulled out a pair of chain cutters and reached inside the cave to release her. Security guards grabbed him, making him drop the tool.

"What do you think you're doing?" the scientists asked trying to pull him away.

"You have to let her out!" Steve said. "The monster's mate is coming to get her!"

"This thing has a mate?"

"If you don't release her, the monster is going to destroy every part of Hawaii until he finds her", he said. "I don't know what he'll do after that."

"We can't let her go", the scientists said. "She's an incredible creature worth studying. We need to keep her here."

"Is studying the monster worth letting the whole state of Hawaii get destroyed?" Steve asked. "Do you want to study her knowing hundreds of people will die? Do you want to be responsible for all this destruction?"

The scientists looked at each other trying to see if what he said was true. They looked at Umiko seeing how she was starting to break free of her chains. She roared loudly trying to call out Godzilla, swishing her tail back and forth violently. Godzilla's roar echoed throughout the facility, frightening the scientists.

"Okay, fine", they said. "We'll let her go. Just don't let her mate come and destroy us."

Steve picked up the chain cutters and went to cut Umiko loose. Everyone backed away as they watched the monster release a blast of her atomic breath, melting the steel cage the humans locked her in. She gave a loud roar and walked out of the facility to find Godzilla.

* * *

Chin looked around in horror at all the destruction at Kona Beach. He looked around and saw the large footprints Godzilla left in his trail of destruction. He saw the buildings burning and falling apart.

"Never saw anything like it."

Chin looked beside him to see a man shaking his head as he looked at all the destruction.

"I didn't think my first job would include monster control", he said.

"Who are you?" Chin asked.

"Dan Williams", he answered shaking his hand. "Transfer from San Francisco. I was assigned to look over the destruction of this monster."

"Look, Danny, is it? We can't destroy this monster. I know it sounds crazy, but we need to get Godzilla on the other side of the island to Mokoli'i."

"No can do", Danny said. "I came here to do my job right, not do crazy things. We should destroy this monster."

"Look, you have no authority to give the orders here", Chin said. "I have orders to bring Godzilla around the island. We're leading him away from the city, avoiding as much destruction as possible."

"Need any help?"

Danny and Chin looked in the water to see someone driving a speedboat.

"I saw that thing coming", he said. "I figured someone might need help."

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I'm Kono. Jump in, I'll take you where you need."

"We need to find Godzilla", Chin said getting onto the boat. "Can you take us to him?"


	14. Reunited

Godzilla roared as he stomped through Oahu. Umiko was somewhere on this island, he just knew it. The marks her body left on the ocean floor ended at this island. Godzilla roared calling out to her.

Kono drove the boat near the shore as they followed Godzilla around Kona Beach. Godzilla was leaving a trail of destruction, making it easier for the men to know where we was going.

"So can you fill us in on what's going on?" Danny asked.

"It's a long story", Chin said. "A monster originating from this area was spotted in Japan. Basically me an a collegue of mine went to Japan to investigate. I had the bright idea to bring the monster back to Oahu. Now Godzilla's here to reclaim his mate."

"Mate?" Danny asked. "The monsters are mates?"

"How do you plan on getting rid of the monster?" Kono asked as he steered the boat.

"As soon as Godzilla and Umiko are reunited they should leave", Chin answered. "It's the only reason they're here in the first place."

He started looking for something that could get Godzilla's attention. He found a flare gun with the emergency supplies and aimed it up at the sky. Godzilla stopped as soon as he saw the flare gun fire a bright light into the sky. He roared and walked toward the light.

"Here he comes!" Chin said. "Take us to Mokoli'i. That's where Umiko is."

Kono turned the boat toward Mokoli'i. Chin continued firing the flare gun into the air, keeping his attention on them as they led him to Umiko. Godzilla roared as he stomped across the island, following them to the bay.

* * *

Umiko roared loudly as she stomped on the scientists' facility. She never wanted to go back and be locked up ever again. Steve watched as she let out a blast of her atomic breath, destroying the place.

"Umiko!" he called out.

She turned and looked at him. Steve boarded the boat heading back to the mainland. Umiko growled softly and followed her. She waded into the water and followed Steve. She wasn't sure how to feel about him. He was the one that helped capture and bring her there and now he was setting her free.

Steve watched as Umiko followed the boat away from the island. Everyone jumped when they heard a loud roar echo through the air. Umiko roared back happily. It was Godzilla!

Umiko turned away and walked toward the bay. Godzilla was there and roared as he saw her. The boats turned away, leaving the monsters' paths. Godzilla growled softly as Umiko waded to him. She purred in her throat as she nuzzled him with all her love and affection. Umiko never wanted to be apart from Godzilla again.

The men in the boats watched the monsters reunite touchingly. Umiko opened her mouth and ran her tongue along Godzilla's face and neck, affectionately. Godzilla nuzzled her, purring deep in his throat. The two monsters were back together and they didn't intend on letting this happen again.

They turned and looked at the men in the boats. Godzilla growled and turned away, heading out to open sea. Umiko looked at the men and looked back at Godzilla who was swimming away. She turned and followed him, going home.


End file.
